


To Fly With Broken Wings

by Consulting_Otter_of_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sherlock Holmes, Angel Wings, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angel, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Supernatural Crossover, sherlock crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Otter_of_221B/pseuds/Consulting_Otter_of_221B
Summary: The Angel of Mystery as the Guardian Angel of the World's Only Consulting Detective. What could be more suitable?  Raziel knows better than anyone that the Lord works in mysterious ways, but not even she can understand the predicament she finds herself in.When Raziel, the Angel of Mystery, younger sister to Castiel, is sent to rescue the soul of the great Sherlock Holmes after a kethal overdose as  his new Guardian Angel, she does not realize what plans her Lord might have in store for her as well. Finding herself trapped in a physical human form with her physical wings, bleeding and broken, she must unite with new friends to solve the ultimate Mystery. Secrets must be revealed. Answers must be sought. Alliances must be formed. Relationships must grow, for better or for worse.





	To Fly With Broken Wings

Raziel writhed on the cold concrete in pain. Her muscles jolting in continuous waves of spasms that pounded throughout her body. She cried out in agony as she turned her head to glance at the feathered appendages. Her wings were impossibly bent. There was no way she would be escaping now…not easily. But she couldn’t stay in the middle of the alley. Not in clear sight of the passers by. And not this close the flat of the human she had just pulled from a near fall to hell. The poor human had overdosed, and the demons had tried to seize their chance. Next thing she knew, the Lord was commanding her to save him.

He was not supposed to die. And he was not supposed to rot in Hell. She would have argued, but knew that it was not in her place to contradict Him. If He has chosen her to rescue the man and watch over him, then only she could do it. The trip to and from had not been easy. It never was. It was Hell. There is no such thing as an “easy road to Hell” let alone from. But something had gone wrong. Very wrong. She hadn’t been fast enough on the way out, nearly becoming ensnared in the slings and hooks that grabbed for her. One turn too slow and she’d found herself hooked by the claw of a furious creature. With the weakened energy she still possessed she managed to smite the creature without harming the mortal hanging limp in her grasp. But the damage had been done. She knew from the moment she re-entered the mortal realm that something was not right. Each flap of her wings was agony, but physically, something wasn’t right.

She did her best to make quick work of dropping the human off at his flat for his flat mate to care for, and hurried away into an alley. She leaned forward against a wall and that’s how she realized. She was in her physical form. A strange and unusual pain beginning to dig it’s way up her back between her shoulder blades. She hissed in pain and craned her neck to see the cause and had to hold herself from crying out in shock. Her wings. Her massive, extravagant brown and white wings, were physically present and attached to her physical body. She reached up to her face. It didn’t feel like her previous vessel. It felt...like her own. From her true form but...as if somehow her metaphysical body had turned physical in the human world. But with wings still attached. Wings that weren’t meant to be a part of a human body. The muscles tore and ached in searing pain around the foreign bones and joints that poked out of her. It was then that she felt the weight of the massive feathered appendages. She hadn’t realized how heavy they’d be when competing with physical flesh.

She sunk to the concrete in agony. She could feel warm blood trickling down her back, and she noticed the bent up shape her wings were in. Broken. Both of them. And more blood oozing through the thick down. Her arms were scraped, her sides scratched and bruised. She couldn’t run. Let alone fly. She closed her eyes shut and mentally called out for Castiel, or Dean, or Sam, or _anyone._


End file.
